In general, some employees of a company may remotely access applications (e.g., an email application, a calendar application) available on a company server remotely. In such instances, these employees may access the applications at a remote location using a private connection, such as a Virtual Private Network (VPN) connection. These private connections, however, may not be accessible to the employees unless an internet connection is available.